Smart House Arrest/Transcript
Lulu: Yeah me! I did it! I did it! Lulu: Dit it! I dit it! I did it! Izzy: Ah! Don't panic guys. I've discovered a giant talking eyeball outside the Popplepod! (Lulu appears) Lulu: I have exciting news! Izzy: About the giant eyeball? Lulu: Wait...what? Izzy: Never mind. What did you wanna tell us? Lulu: That the Popplopolis Science Fair is today! And I'm gonna win first prize with me newest... (Lulu brings out the Smart House device. Izzy, Bubbles and Sunny gasps and Yikes falls.) What's wrong? Do I have poppleronni breath? Bubbles: No. Lulu, it's just... It not that your inventions aren't super awesome. Because they are. Right guys? (Sunny and Izzy looks away) Ahem, right guys? (The two Popples shake their heads). Awesome. It just that sometimes they go a little... What's the technical word? Yikes: Cuckoo Crazy Bubbles: Remember the super powerful blow dryer you invented for me? (Sunny appears next to the blow-dryer) Sunny: It blew out the power in the whole city. Not to mention what it did to Bubbles' hair for school picture day. (She pulled out a pic of Bubbles with green hair) Bubbles: Ohh. I can't look. Please take it away. Izzy': And there's the super fast skateboard you invented for Sunny! (The pals laugh) Sunny: It was amazingly fast. So fast I still haven't caught it. (Sunny's skateboard fly past) Lulu: Ok, so some of my past inventions have been a little unpredictable. But this one is different! It's called the "Smart House"! Because it has a computer brain that controls everything in the Popplepod! It'll wash clothes, vacuum, make our beds... It even makes pie! Yikes: Gibberish, Make some pie! Izzy: Well sure, Yikes? Who doesn't like pie? Bubbles:: It sounds amazing, Lulu. But to be sure it's working alright, you think you might want and shouldn't you test it out before the science fair? Lulu: That's a great idea! Activating Smart House! Sunny:: Oh, boy. I wish hoping I'd have time to get a helmet first. (The Best Popple Pals leave the treehouse) Bubbles:: I got her! Lulu:: What? (Escorted by Bubbles outside the Treepod) Smart House: Smart House activated. Pals. Oooh… Smart House: Adjusting room temperature. (A fan appeared) Lulu: Yes! It works! Well, the fair's in an hour so I'll just grab my invention and go collect first prize! Smart House: Cool air escaping. Closing door! Pals: Aaah. (The door closes and the pals zoom down the chute and go outside to Popplopolis) Lulu: No problem. Just a little set back. (Lulu rolls to the front door of the treehouse.) Smart House: Intruders! Locking doors and windows! (Even the toilet seat closes) Lulu: Opps, I forgot about the home security function! (Lulu screams as she bounces of the chute) Please don't tell me that not another one of my inventions have gone... Sunny: Cuckoo crazy? Bubbles: Hey! Your invention's working! It's just working a little too well! Sunny: Way to spin it! (The skateboard zooms past) Lulu: If I have to get my hands on that smart house I can fix it in time for the science fair! But how are we gonna get inside? Izzy: We can use one of my secret explorer short cuts. Izzy to the rescue! (He lifts a tree stump) Sunny: Whoa! How long has this been here? Izzy: It's a secret. That's why it's called a secret explorer's hatch. Yikes: (excited gibberish) A secret. (The Popples turn into balls, and pop into the hole under the tree stump. Izzy closes the hatch and follows his friends into the tunnel. They arrive inside the Pod) Bubbles: Wait. How did that even work? Izzy: Once again... secret. (Alarm sounds) Smart House: Burglars... Burglars... Sunny: Relax everybody! What's it gonna do, attack us with the vacuum cleaner? (The vacuum appears) Huh. (Yikes goes after the vacuum, angrily) Izzy: Yikes hates the vacuum! Bubbles: Is that why his part of the clubhouse is always so dirty? Izzy: No. It's dirty because he loves dirt. (Yikes leaps at the the vacuum, he circles and claws at it) Lulu: Don't worry! The smart house is an intelligent device. I'll simply reason with it. I am your creator. Deactivate! (A pie hits her) I'd forgotten it makes pies. (Yikes grabs the pie) Yikes: Pie! Yummy! (He licks Lulu) Lulu: What am I gonna do? Sunny: Just stay calm. (The vacuum sucked up a purple hair ecstatic) It ate my lucky Poppleball hair scrunchy! I will destroy you! (Sunny glares. She leaps on-top the vacuum. Yikes follows her. ) Cough up my hair scrunchy right now, or I'm coming in there after... (She sucked inside) Aah! I guess I showed you, Mr. Vacuum! (Yikes headbutts the vacuum and screams. He hits the wall. The vacuum turns towards the other Popples. They hide) Bubbles: We have to find some way to sneak up on that vacuum. Izzy: No biggie! I have secret explorer hatches everywhere! And I know just which one will open up, right behind that smart house! Izzy to the rescue! ( Izzy jumps into a drawer and pop out of another) Ah, ah! (He blinks) Oh.. I meant to do that! (He lands in front of Bubbles and Lulu) Whoa!! Don't worry! I've got this! (He taps his paw and pops into a hole in the floor) Ah ah! (The vacuum rolls over Izzy) Ahhaaa… (Yikes angry gibberish. Izzy knocks over a bag of flour) Lulu: Wait! I know what to do! Bubbles: You're making cookies? Good! I'll get the milk! Lulu: No-oo-o. No. I'm gonna throw flour in the air, and make a cloud so my invention can't see me coming! ( Lulu and her friends hide behind a wall. Yikes yaps) Annnd… I gotcha! I fooled you! Now who's the boss? ( Lulu falls off the toaster and screams) Izzy: Not even close. (Izzy eats a piece of toast) (The Vacuum chases Yikes) Lulu: Aaah. What time is it? Bubbles: I'll check! Uh oh. Lulu: Oh no! Am I too late to make it to the fair? Bubbles: No. I just have like a bazillion unanswered text messages! Wait! That's it! I'll text for help! Izzy: Good idea! Just ask somebody to shut down the power from the outside and disable the smart house! Bubbles: Texting the power station to shut down the power! And sending! Smart House: Monitoring outgoing burglar text. Blocking transmission. Bubbles: Aah! Not only did it block my text... it deleted my contacts. And all those cute little videos of me singing in the mirror! That thing is pure evil! (Bubbles growls) (The vacuum grabs Yikes and sucks him inside. The vacuum zooms around with Sunny and Yikes inside. It spews the Popples out and the purple hair ecstatic across the room) Lulu: Sunny! Yikes! You're okay? I did it again! I made another invention that went cuckoo crazy! Sunny, I'm sorry it ate your lucky scrunchy! Izzy, I'm sorry it slammed a hatch on your head. And Bubbles, I'm sorry it deleted your contacts. Bubbles: And my little mirror videos. Lulu: And those too. And Yikes, I'm sorry it scared you with the vacuum! (Lulu hands her head.) I'm the worst inventor in the world! Bubbles: There's gotta be someone worse. ( Lulu looks at her) Wait, it sounded better in my head than it did when I said it. Lulu: I'm never going to invent another thing as long as I live! (She cries) Sunny: Now hold on! Bubbles: Never say that again. Lulu! You're a great inventor. And a big part of what makes you great is that you never give up. (Bubbles holds Lulu hands. Lulu looks up) Yikes: Pie! Izzy: And Yikes loved the pie! Sunny: Come on, Lulu! We know you can find a way to get to your invention and fix it in time for the science fair. Lulu: You really think so? Bubbles: Yes. And after you do that, I bet you can find a way to reinstall my contact list and make those cookies. Yikes: Cookies, Cookies, COOKIES! Bubbles: And maybe even fix that blow dryer you invented for me! Lulu: That's it! That's the answer! Yikes: Cookies? Lulu: No! The blow dryer! All we have to do is turn it on. It'll blow out the power and shut the smart house off! But the blow dryer is on the other side of the Popplepod! Izzy: Don't worry! Izzy to the rescue! (Izzy pushes a stool to the side and pops inside a hole underneath. The other Popples looks at the hole.) I did it! I actually did it! (Izzy holds the blow-dryer) Pals: Turn on the blow dryer. Izzy: Oh right! (He switches on the blow-dryer and it flinks him around the room. He grips the dryer) Smart House: Losing power. Good night! (It turns off) Lulu: It worked! Hurray, Yeah! (The doors, windows and toilet seat open up) Lulu: Hey, I figured out what went wrong with my invention, guys! Instead of setting it to on, I set it to Cuckoo Crazy! (Her friends gasp) Izzy: Why would you even have a setting like that? Lulu: Any-who. I turned off the home security setting on my smart house and now it should work perfectly at the science fair! Bubbles: Ummmm. You might wanna test it. Lulu: Yeah, good idea! Activating Smart House! (The Popples hide) Smart House: Smart House activated. Cleaning messy Popplepod! Washing lucky scrunchy! Restoring Popplephone contacts. Bubbles: Annnd… Smart House: Little mirror videos. Bubbles: Yay! Smart House: And last but not least... Pie! (Pie is thrown out of the Treehouse window) Yikes: Oh wow, pie! (And jumps after it, lands on the skateboard) Sunny: The science fair starts in two minutes! How are you gonna make it there on time? (Yikes has the skateboard while laughing) Lulu: This should do the trick! Thanks, Yikes! (She hops on) Nothing can stopple me now! ' Mayor Maynot:' And the winner of this year's Popplopolis Science Fair is Lulu. For her amazing Smart House invention! I present you with first prize! The golden beaker award (Her pals arrive) Lulu: I just want to say that I never would have won first prize without having the best friend in all of Popplopolis! (Pals gasp and cheer. Lulu waves) I also never would have made it here, without another invention of mine, this super fast skateboard. I wonder what would happen if I set it to Cuckoo Crazy? Pals: Lulu, No! (Lulu sets off towards the camera and laughs) Lulu: Yay me! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts